


Definition of a Friend

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Free Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 16:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14359428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: It's the line that keeps getting blurred.





	Definition of a Friend

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy!

A bit of

((h_i_d_d_e_n))

talent was finally

**!** found **!**

& it appeared the

Gryffindor team would be

s*a*v*e*d

(cue Flitwick's choir)

But a **hitch** tried to intervene—

Miss Demelza Robins was just a

wee

_bit_

**s h y**

* * *

She was shy, too much for her own good

Yet someone was set on

beating · it · out · of · her

[er, Ginny would only do so _verbally_ …heh]

Demelza needed to see **see** s **e** e

that she was m.u.c.h. more

than just a

·ponytail· in a red ·sweater·

So Ginny did what

Ginny does **best** —

Let the rallying cry

B_E_G_I_N!

* * *

Demelza—

_also_ a

LOT

more energy than Ginny first thought she'd take

(than Demi thinks she's

**w–o–r–t–h** )

But cajoling **& &**inveigling

are f~u~n,

to a certain extent

& convincing her of the

try-outs

was just a **SMALL** matter

* * *

Everything (Ginny) was proved

R_i_G_h_T

when they _won_ those games

& Demi finally **!** found **!**

((hidden)) c-o-u-r-a-g-e

nestled within her

Such _tremendous_ feelings…she wants to

hold on to them

for **· EVER**

&& Ginny hugged her **& &**pecked her cheek &

_gave_ her her nickname—!

Yeah…

She'd like to hold on to Ginny _also_ **for** *EVER

**Author's Note:**

> X3 Sweet! I'd like to see more of this pairing. I like the idea that Demelza made it on to the team because Ginny was pushy. And the title… Friends or not? ;) We'll see.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :]
> 
> 2017 note: I've such a soft spot for this pairing. Cute Quidditch witch girlfriends in the same year. -w-


End file.
